Another Difference of Opinion
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: Oroji. "Another difference of opinion, i suppose," Orochimaru laughed. What were the others? Jiraiya remembers. How could he ever forget? ONESHOT.


Another Difference of Opinion

**Another Difference of Opinion**

**Disclaimer: Hmph! If I owned Naruto, Deidara would be alive and kicking, and Orochimaru would be so much cooler! But you don't care about what I would do with the-series-that-I-wish-I-owned, so let's head on over to the story, eh? **

**Summary: OroJi. 'Another difference of opinion, I suppose,' Orochimaru said…what were the others? Jiraiya remembers. How could he ever forget?**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"This is Orochimaru," Sarutobi introduced the two boys, "Orochimaru, this is Jiraiya. You two will be on one team along with a girl….hmm, a girl who isn't here yet…" the Sandaime to be frowned at the clock and tutted.

Jiraiya beamed at the pale skinned boy and stuck out a hand. "Jiraiya, great to meet you!"

Orochimaru turned away. "I can't say the same," he said, "I don't think it's at all great to meet you."  
"What! Why you little punk, I'm gonna—"the white haired boy's growl of anger was cut off by a young kunoichi's voice.

"Whew! Sorry sensei, I was late because…um, I had to take my maiden aunt to the hospital!" Tsunade grinned innocuously. Sarutobi sniffed. "See that it doesn't happen again."

-later-

"Isn't she beautiful?" Jiraiya sighed, "Isn't she just the feistiest, prettiest thing you've ever seen?"

"She's flat," Orochimaru scoffed, "And what's with her _**attitude**_? So violent…tcha!"

Jiraiya scowled. "Shut up, you just have no taste at _**all!"**_

00000000

"You're an idiot, Oro!" Jiraiya hissed, "Nidaime Hokage is so much cooler than Shodaime Hokage!"

"You're the idiot. Shodaime Hokage was stronger, he had many more jutsu," Orochimaru said dismissively, "Besides, why are we arguing about this? We should be concentrating on the mission."

"The mission is to capture a freaking cat," his teammate snorted, "Can't you multitask at all?"

"I like to take things one at a time."

"Both of you shut up," Tsunade whispered into her mike furiously.

"I'm so sick of your whining!"

"Yes, Tsunade!" Jiraiya obliged.

"We're not _**whining**_," Orochimaru snapped.

Sarutobi sighed. What a team he had, really, what a team.

00000000000000

"Jiraiya, you baka, don't rush them head on!" the warning was useless, Orochimaru knew, but you'd think the fool would have some sort of sense. This was the chuunin exam, they couldn't afford to mess up!

"Only cowards hang back, Oro!"

Tsunade twitched. "Does he mean that we're both cowards?" she scowled as the white haired boy got beaten up by the much stronger, not very merciful team.

"Better a live coward than a dead hero," Orochimaru quoted. Jiraiya rose from the dust as the older genin advanced onto his team.

"I'm a hero! I don't give up!" he yelled, attacking his attackers with a surprising ferocity that someone who had just had his ass kicked so thoroughly shouldn't have.

Tsunade winced as he got pummeled again. "We should help him," she said. Orochimaru nodded, and they leapt gracefully into the fray.

000000000000000000000

"Oro?" Jiraiya mumbled at the silhouette that blocked the moonlight streaming in through the window, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The other boy tumbled into his arms, weeping. "It…I…mission…"

Jiraiya's eyes widened. Today's mission. It had been stressful on all of them, but Orochimaru had seemed…almost _**personally**_ affected.

The shorter boy wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him to his chest protectively. "Oro…what's wrong?"

Orochimaru's only response was to sniffle pathetically on his shoulder. "I'm…weak. I will never be strong. I will never surpass anyone."

Jiraiya hugged him fiercely. "Don't be stupid. You're the strongest chuunin the class, and we've only just passed! Its _**okay **_for you to get jittery, that was a fucking awful mission."

Orochimaru pushed away and wiped his eyes. "You believe in me too much," he said softly. Jiraiya sat back in his bed, the moonbeams shining forgivingly onto his bare, well formed chest. "I believe in you with good reason," he whispered, "You _**are **_strong."

"I am not…"

"Dammit, Oro, why do you always have to disagree with me!?"

Orochimaru smiled, faintly. Shrugging, he sauntered out the window. He paused before he left, and said over his shoulder, "Difference of opinion. I don't intend to disagree with you. We just have different opinions."

000000000000000000

Jiraiya was beating himself up on the inside. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He was in love! He was in love with…with…

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade called out to their teammate, "Helloooo, are you listening to…that bitch! He just ignored me on purpose!"

Jiraiya looked up to see the long haired boy walking away. Tsunade sniffed haughtily. "Well, if he's gonna be all high and mighty about it, so will I!" she said, stalking off in the opposite direction.

"Yo, Oro!"

Orochimaru's heart thumped wildly, despite his frantic attempts to quell it. "What?" he all but screamed at the white haired ero-sennin-to-be.

Jiraiya looked extremely sheepish. "I…need to tell you something."

"Well? I'm waiting."

"Uh…"

Orochimaru made an exasperated noise and strove to dispel the idiot by rushing away, but his friend kept pace easily. Oh god, why, why, why had he chosen this time to approach him, when he had just realized why he never really had been interested in girls, because he'd been interested in…oh gods, _**Jiraiya,**_ he'd been interested in the stupidest being the planet had the misfortune to see.

"Dammit Orochimaru, listen to me!" Jiraiya yelled, pulling him into an alley. He gazed into the depths of the other boy's eyes, then took a deep breath and pushed his lips against Orochimaru's mouth.

Orochimaru kissed back. Of course he did, he wanted this, and obviously Jiraiya did too. What else was there that mattered? But then Jiraiya pulled away. Orochimaru scowled, and pulled him back in. "I wasn't done," he purred, and moved to invade his friend's personal bubble in a way that assured that they could never be called just friends again. The budding pervert jerked away, however, from the suggestive motion. "Oro…is this okay? I mean…we're guys, I am, I sometimes wonder about you though…"

Orochimaru stared at him, uncomprehending. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The village," Jiraiya squirmed, blushing attractively, "We're guys, and us kissing…us liking each other…what if people think its wrong?"

"What do I care?"

Jiraiya's eyes widened in surprise. "Why wouldn't you care?"

"Because it's me who's kissing you, and it's you who's being kissed. How does _**their**_ opinion matter in the middle?

"It does matter," Jiraiya insisted, and Orochimaru glared at him. "Idiot," he hissed, "It's just another—"

Jiraiya sighed. "Difference of opinion?"  
Orochimaru's eyes softened. "Yes," he murmured, kissing his

companion, "A difference of opinion."

00000000000000000000

"Oro…" Jiraiya moaned, and Orochimaru's erection throbbed against his body. God, it turned him on so much, to have the white haired boy say his name, so much.

"Oro…"

"Jiraiya," Orochimaru whispered, savoring the word, licking the

writhing boy's chest, caressing him tenderly, stroking his legs, "Jiraiya, I love you…"

Jiraiya smiled up at his lover. "I love you too, Oro…so much," he murmured as Orochimaru plunged into him.

"Nngh!" the pale skinned one bit back a yelp at how tight Jiraiya was, "Shit," he swore, "Damn…"

The other boy's eyes rolled back, and his nails dug into Orochimaru's skin as he pushed him in further. "Gods, Oro, don't stop. Don't you ever stop…"

"No," Orochimaru panted, "No, I won't." he thrust again, eliciting a satisfying hiss from his uke, the pleasure building up to an unbearable crescendo between them. He gripped Jiraiya's weeping arousal, jerking him off, and this time the male didn't bother trying to hold back his scream as he let the sensation take him.

"Oro—ahh!!"

Orochimaru came with a last thrust, and kissed his lover. "I love you…so much…"

Jiraiya smiled blissfully, but frowned as his seme made to get up. He enwrapped him in a possessive embrace. "Stay," he whispered. Orochimaru struggled to break free. "I want to shower," he muttered.

"You can shower later."

"After all the mess becomes disgusting and dry?"

Jiraiya hugged him harder. "I don't care. Why are you so fussy?"  
Orochimaru sighed, relenting, letting the shorter boy pull him into a snuggle. "I don't know…I like things clean."

Jiraiya sniggered stupidly. "Clean, really? Everything?"

Orochimaru chuckled at the innuendo. "Well, some things are better dirty, I'll give you that."

"Finally," the other male groaned, settling into sleep, "Something we agree on…"  
000000000000000

"Why don't we just kill them and have done with it?" Orochimaru muttered, and the spiky haired boy drew back in horror. "Whaa-!"

"All these kids orphaned by the war have nothing but pain and suffering waiting for them. It'd be much more merciful to just kill them now."

Jiraiya turned his head to yell at him. "Are you off your goddamned rocker, Orochimaru!? Look, you and Tsunade go on ahead, I'll take care of them for a while."

"Huh?" Tsunade said, surprised. "But—"

Orochimaru growled ferally. "It's a waste of time, Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya glared at him viciously. "Another difference of opinion," he grumbled, "Leave me alone. I want to take care of them."

"You and your stupid ideals," Orochimaru spat, "So be it. Come on, Tsunade, let's leave."

Looking back over her shoulder with a smile, the kunoichi waved and left her teammate. "Hey Oro," she grinned, "You sure you won't miss him?"

He shot her a dirty look. She'd walked in on them barely a month ago, and while at first she'd been furious for not knowing, now he found he preferred her anger to this teasing attitude.

"No, I won't," he groused, but he didn't meet her eye, and Tsunade smiled knowingly.

Jiraiya sighed wistfully. The little blue haired girl tugged at his hand. "Was that man your lover?" she asked, wide eyed.

He blushed a little, and nodded. "I'm going to miss him," he said.

00000000000000000000000

Three years. It had been three years since Jiraiya had been in the village.

Three years…a lot can change in three years. Sarutobi was the Sandaime now. Tsunade's breasts had grown even bigger. And Orochimaru…had changed.

Jiraiya hadn't though. At least, he _**thought**_ he hadn't.

"Orochimaru!" he called out, to his lover, his friend, his teammate, his…his…_**everything**_. The man…he was a man now, wasn't he? The man turned, and surprise flitted across his face, along with something that might have been joy. Then he was impassive once more.

"Jiraiya…" he whispered. The white haired sennin threw caution to the winds and embraced his teammate fiercely. "I missed you so much, Oro," he sighed into his hair.

Orochimaru pushed him away. "I didn't."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Bah, again with the hiding. No one will suspect us if we miss each other you fool, it's been three fucking years—"

"JIRAIYA!" Tsunade ran to him and hugged him warmly, "Dear god, bitch, I missed you!"

He beamed at her, but his happiness turned to confusion at the way she stiffened when she noticed Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-san," she said formally. It came as a shock to Jiraiya. She had never used the honorific, ever…what was going on.

"Tsunade-san," Orochimaru nodded icily. "I'll be taking my leave."

"Of course," she said, and there was sadness and sarcasm in her voice.

Jiraiya stared at the back of the retreating man. "What the fucking hell happened here?"

Tsunade shook her head. "You find out. I'm through with that bastard. I don't know what's gotten into him…ever since sensei became Hokage…"

000000000000000

"Orochimaru!" he snarled, "Listen to me! What's wrong, dammit? Why are you being so…so…"

The pale skinned man cast an appraising eye over him. "Go on. Finish that sentence."

Jiraiya chose to kiss him instead. "I love you…I missed you…I come back, and not only have you changed, you won't even tell me why…" he murmured.

Orochimaru pushed him away. "I don't love you."

Jiraiya could only gape, his brain uncomprehending. "…What…?"

"I don't love you. Never did. Never will. Get out."

Why? Why didn't he hurt him? Why didn't he yell at him, tell him that he was wrong, that he did love him, that he did, he had, and he would? Why did he just meekly walk away? Why?

_Don't go…you're the only one that can save me…_

_Bastard…you broke my heart…_

0000000000000000000000

"Orochimaru you fucktard!" he shouted, falling to the ground, desperation edging into his voice, "Why are you doing this!? Don't leave…!"

The man he thought he knew surveyed him with flint eyes. "Who are you to tell me to stay?"

"I…" Jiraiya didn't know. He wanted to say his lover, but they hadn't touched in years. He wanted to say his friend, but they hadn't talked in years. He wanted to say teammate, but they hadn't been on a mission in years. For years, for _**years**_, Orochimaru had evaded him, not that Jiraiya had tried very hard to interact. He'd thought they were having a spat…he hadn't even conceived the idea of them not being a couple, of Orochimaru _**changing**_, of him doing those sick _**experimentations**_on their fellow shinobi…

"I thought…I didn't realize you'd changed, Oro," he cried out, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…please, let's talk about this. Don't do this, Oro, don't do this, I'm begging you…"

Disgust flashed in the hermit's eyes. "Don't. You bastard, don't you dare try to guilt me into anything. And don't _**you**_ dare _**beg**_. I hate that…I hate you…"

Jiraiya was surprised that his heart hadn't stopped beating yet, it hurt so much. Tears sprung to his eyes despite all his attempts to stop them, and he ducked his head in shame. A soft hand touched his cheek and tilted his head up. He looked into the golden eyes of the only man he'd ever loved. "Oro…"

"Shhh. Let me…kiss you…one last time…," Orochimaru whispered, brushing their lips together. He licked Jiraiya's mouth, asking for an entrance he knew would be freely given, always. Jiraiya grabbed the opportunity to entwine his arms around the kneeling man's neck. "Don't leave me," he screamed. Orochimaru winced at the pain in his voice, and just shut him up with his kiss, leaning into it, tasting that taste that he'd not had in years, fucking _**years**_, that taste that he loved, yes, loved no matter how much he tried to stop. His tongue probed Jiraiya's, and they danced, tenderly, almost. He pulled away, but Jiraiya pulled him back in. "I wasn't done yet," he said, hands moving to unzip his pants, lips placing needy kisses on every available inch of Orochimaru's skin.

Orochimaru bit back a moan, and then wondered why. Why? Why was he stopping himself from feeling so good? "Jiraiya, I want you. I need you. Now," he groaned, and that was all the invitation the other man needed to continue undressing him.

Jiraiya held his hips up and thrust into him, grunting with the sensation of being in him instead of having him in him. Orochimaru grabbed fistfuls of his wild, untamed hair, aching to be closer, closer. "Jiraiya…harder…please…"

Jiraiya obliged, thrusting again with all his might, hitting the dark haired man's spot, again, and again, until Orochimaru was shuddering in release. He kissed him again, and Jiraiya could swear he tasted happiness. "Orochimaru," he murmured, "I love you. Come back home. Please. We can talk this out."

"No, we can't."

Orochimaru extricated himself from his lover, and rose. Without a word, he put on his clothes, and left.

And all Jiraiya could do was stare after him in consternation.

000000000000

"A shinobi's true skill is measured by whether or not he can learn and master all the jutsu in our world," Orochimaru spat, "A ninja is, as the name suggests, a warrior who uses ninjutsu."

"Not even close," Jiraiya laughed bitterly, "Don't you get it yet?"

Orochimaru glared at him, furiously.

"A ninja is someone who stands firm and endures, no matter what."

The sennin's heart wrenched. He was talking about himself. If anyone here had endured…if anyone had stood firm, it was Jiraiya. Orochimaru had left him, and he'd survived.

A twisted grin etched itself into place on the pale man's face. "Another difference of opinion, I suppose," he laughed, but cringed at the pain in the other's eyes.

Love was when you wanted to kiss and kill that person at the same time.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**All that work, and for what? The lamest ass ending ever. T.T if anyone thinks of a better ending, please, please, tell me. I want to make this better. **


End file.
